Unexpected Love
by ann'sfantasy
Summary: Beth is a werewolf and Caleb is a vampire and they fall in love, but they are soon torn apart by there parents and clans because they are enemies. Can there love survive anything even when its put to the test?
1. The first look

Unexpected Love

Unexpected Love

Beep…Beep…Beep. That's the sound of my alarm telling me to wake for another day of my life and also get ready for school. I got out bed to go brush me teeth, make my bed, the usual, but today is a special day because today is the my sweet sixteen and the day I get initiated into my clan. I put on jeans, red tank with a black cover, and flip flips while I went downstairs there were my parents waiting for me.

"Happy Birthday Beth and were so gald of you." My mom and dad said whille they both were hugging and kissing me.

"I can't wait for tonight because I finally get to be part of something that I can share with my family plus I finally get to see a werewolf up close and person." I said with a happy tone of voice.

"I know ever since you were a little you have always been fascinated with werewolves, but there not nice people and you are to kill them if they come you near you. So anyway before you get late for school there's a gift waiting for in the driveway that the whole clan pitch in for."

I ran out of my house and went straight for the driveway. "OMG! Are you freakin kidding me?" I shouted so loud I probably woke the neighbors, but I didn't care because I happy I got my dream car a sliver Porsche boxer S. I ran to hug my mom and dad.

"Thank you. Thank you. This what I always wanted and I can't wait to drive it to school." I said jumping up and down.

"Well here are the keys and you better get off to school before your late." my dad said laughing.

"Your right. Bye love you." I got into my car and drove to school in my new Porsche. I couldn't wait for school to end because I'm one step closer to initiated because the first thing is they give you is a car, then you get a letter saying it's time. After school ended I went to my favorite Cafe and ordered a cappuccino, but while I was waiting I was for it I noticed someone looking at me as I turned around there was the most incredible man I've ever seen. He had a thin face, tan skin, baby blue eyes, bright red lips, dark brown short hair and he look sorta semi-muscular, but the weird thing was I felt an attraction towards him. As soon as I got my cappuccino I went back to my house and awaited for the letter for my initiation. While I waited I couldn't get the image of the guy who was staring at me out of my mind, but before I could think of anything there was doorbell ringing and I knew that was my letter. As I rush downstairs to answer the door I felt the same feeling that I felt this afternoon so I open the door picked up my letter and saw a red mustang right in front of my house. I was a little freaked out, but I knew it wasn't know threat anyway I read the letter and it read the following:

_" Congratulations Beth tonight you will become one of us and hope you liked your car. A driver will pick up at Midnight and take you the main house while there your parents will take you down to the dungen where you will be initiated. You will have no memory of this and will be waking up the next morning like nothing ever happen. Can't wait and Congratulations. Love. Marcus."_I awaited for the driver to come and I noticed that the red mustang was gone. It was a rainy night as the driver came to pick me up and we arrived at the house where my parents took me to the dungeon. As I saying the sacred prayer I drank something that me dizzy and I keep floating in and out of conscious. When I woke up I was in my room and the next minute I was in someone else's arms, but when I did finally wake up I somewhere I didn't recognize. The bed I was in had red silk sheets and pillows along with black quilts and the room was pretty big, the walls were painted red. In the front of the bed is a black couch with a man sitting on it watching me and I was freaking out because I couldn't see his face plus I wasn't sure if he was going to hurt me.

"Who the hell are you and what are you going to do me?" I said with a frantic voice.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't mean to frighten you my name is Caleb and I have no intentions on hurting you."

"Then why did you bring me here? Show me your face!" As soon as he got up I knew exactly who he was he was the man from the Cafe this afternoon.


	2. Caleb

Chapter 2

He was sitting on the bed when I blink my eyes for a second and there he was right in front on my face.

"I know you, your the guy from the Cafe this afternoon who was staring at me."

"Yes and my name is Caleb Smith, I'm sorry that I took like this, but when I look at you I had these weird feelings that I never felt before. I had to see you in private when I found out were you live because I have a feeling that your family won't like me." He said looking into my eyes.

I went a little closer to his face which was cold, but it felt nice because I was hot."So you were the one parked outside my house no worries I knew you were no threat." I said with a smirk on my face and a sarcastic tone of voice.

He laugh and it was the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. "Well I'm sorry to say, but I'am a threat to you and your family."

I look at him confusion and then click it hit me his last name is Smith one of the leaders of the Lasombra clan."So are you saying that your father is John Smith leader of the Lasombra clan and that you already know who I'm?"

"Yes and I know your name is Beth Owens daughter of Matt Owens leader of the Brudens Clan, but when I had those feelings when I saw you I thought I was going crazy because your werewolf and that's against the rules." He put his cold hand on my cheek rubbing it up and down and looking into my blue eyes.

I put my hand on his hand and was looking into his eyes. "The werid thing is that when I looked at you in the Cafe I felt like we were meant to be together. Does that sound werid to you at all? The werid thing was that I always wanted to be up close and person to a vampire I guess I got one thing I always wanted."

"I had the same feelings to and it doesn't sound weird at all because we both wanted the same things. You know you guys are not as mean as everyone made you out to be which is nice because I always thought that not all werewolves were bad people." He removed his hand and did his beautiful smiles that always made me die.

"Same here. You know what's funny is that if can get along together or fall in love whose says nobody else can." I said with a smile and giggle. "Caleb I think we should both get to know each other better and I think I'm in love with you."

He look at me and said "I think I'm in love with you to which is weird because I don't know that much about you."

"Maybe we should change that and get to know each other better." I said with a seductive voice.

"What do you have in mind?"

I leaned in to kiss him and when our lips met it our lips tingled. Then we started to make out when all of he pulls away and looks at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this because when were done you can't take it back plus it would hurt my feelings."

"Yes and I never been more sure of anything in my whole entire life ." We both smiled at each other and both went leaned forward to kiss each other and after a while of kissing I took off his shirt and I rubbed my hand over his six pack abs. I got a chill down my spine because his skin was cold and smooth and he kissed my neck while removing my shirt and he started to kiss my stomach. We both stop and look at each other with a smile and removed both of our cloths really fast and it was the most beautiful thing I felt like the world stop along with time. It was a couple of hours later when we were done and we both said it wonderful.

I looked into his eyes with my hands on his face."That was the perfect because our bodies seem to fit perfect with each other with should be a sign." I kissed him all over the face when I said that and then kiss his lips which were nice and juicy.

"That was magnificant and I wouldn't change it for the world." He was caressing my short black hair and he kissed me again, but this kiss was rough, but I liked it and neither of us would let go so went for round two which was even better.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up thinking about what I did last night was a dream because I couldn't believe what I have done even though it was the most wonderful night of my life, but it wasn't a dream because my head was resting on Caleb's chest. I lifted my head to give him a smile and I looked around the room and I couldn't believe what time it was 9:30 am. OMFG! My eyes shot wide opened I couldn't believe it, I had to get home I kept reminding myself. I sprang out of bed to get my clothes, while I was putting them o Caleb woke up.

"What are you doing?" He said rubbing his eyes and he saw that I had my clothes on. "Where are you going? Are you one those girls who leave in the morning after making love?" He said laughing and with a smile.

"No did you see what time it is?! I have to get home before my parents know I'm gone and start freaking out." I was making so much noise because I was so scared of getting caught.

"Why are you having a panic attack?"

I gave him look. "Well sorry I don't want my parents to freak out. Why aren't you worried?"

"Well my parents know that I like to party or hang out till all hours of the night and return later in the afternoon." He finally got out of bed and put his hands on my shoulders. I turned around so that that his face and mine were facing.

"Look, clam down things will be fine we're only 15 mins away from your house. You'll be home in time." I gave a weird look because I was confused.

"What do you mean that we're only 15mins away from my house?"

"Well this is my family's lake house that we built in the woods."

"So I could've left if I didn't like you." I smiled when I said that and he gave me a look.

"What do you mean if you didn't like me? What's not to like about me."

"I just meant if you turned out to be a complete psycho. Don't worry I love you and your not a psycho." I put my hands on his arms and he smiled.

"I love you too!" he kissed me passionately on the lips and his hands cupped my head, and my fingers were getting tangled in his hair. I didn't want to let go, but I knew if I didn't we would both be back on that bed. So I pulled back.

"I really must go, but I don't want this to end."  
"I don't either. What should we do?" He looked at me.

"I don't know because if we try to see each other someone might see us and then all hell breaks loose." I began to walk around the room with my fingers on the bottom of my lip. Then out of nowhere Caleb says I have an idea.

"We could sneak around without anyone knowing and this could be our spot." He walked over to me holding my hands and looked at me with his intense eyes.

"It sounds so dangerous because someone could catch us and I'm up for anything really, but I don't think it will work."

"It will work of we want it to work and I think it's perfect."

"I do want it to work, but…" Caleb cut me off by putting his finger on my lips.

"Beth, do you love me?" I looked at him shocked that he would even ask such a question.

"Caleb you know I do, but..."

"Do you want to see me again?"  
"Yes."

"Good because I don't want to stop seeing you and this will work have a little faith."

"Fine, I'll give it a shot, but how will know when to meet each other?"

"I'll send you flowers saying its from your secret admirer and in the flowers there will be a note saying where to meet me."

"What if I need to contact you?"

"Then you will call me, but we won't put each other in contacts, okay." He looked at me seriously.

"Yes, and it looks like you got this planned out." I said laughing and smiling.

"Then its all settled then." I shook my head yes."

"I really have to go, but I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too. Be safe out there."

"I will." I gave him a quick kiss and I walked out of the house and went back to my house. As I got to my house I went to the side of the house and climbed up the drain pipe to get to bedroom. When I was in my room I changed into pajamas and went downstairs to find my parents already awake and in the kitchen eating breakfast.


End file.
